


Pumpkin Spice

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [1]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Herbert and West are both transmen, M/M, OCtoberShip2019, Takes place probably either between Re-Animator and Beyond or at some point during Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 1-Pumpking Spice.Ship: Herbert West x West Briar





	Pumpkin Spice

The two men are more like cats than humans in the fact they find more comfort in living in a habitual space than actively interacting with one another.

West is doing his own thing, studying casually while seated off to the side from Herbet's desk as the other continues his experimentation. If not for the current thrashing re-animation perhaps he'd be willing to sit closer to the desk. He takes another casual sip of the coffee in one hand, as he studies the diagram in the book he's holding with the other.

It's not necessarily bad. But it's not his usual. The coffee shop had said they were out of the cinnamon creamer, a fact which is unsurprising when you take in just how often the medical student stops there, but had offered this as an alternative.

Done with the coffee, at least for now, he reaches over his partner to place the cup on the desk, far away from the living dead specimen who may knock it over.

With that he returns to his reading, at least until he see's the movement of Herbert from his peripherals. He was going to ignore it, until he see's the man grabbing for his coffee.

A frown takes West's face, watching as his coffee is drank, but it does turn to amusement watching as Herbet chokes. He almost spits it entirely, but instead simply coughs, some of the offending liquid dripping down his chin.

Herbert swivels in his chair, turning to face West with an accusatory expression. One to which West simply closes his book, and holds up his hands defensively in response to.

"What?"

"That wasn't cinnamon." The irritation in Herbert's voice is quite clear. He knows his boyfriend, and prides himself on knowing exactly how the man takes his coffee.

"It wasn't." West confirms. "It also wasn't _yours_."

His own eyes narrow at Herbert. As much as a coffee holic as their colleagues may wish to see him as, West really doesn't mind to share, at least with Herbert. But sharing also means...asking, not taking.

Herbert sputters over his words for a moment, but he doesn't apologize for taking a drink of West's drink.

"What is _it_?" He asks, ignoring the pointed look.

"Pumpkin spice. It's seasonal."

"Well I hate it."

West reaches across Herbert's lap once again, taking the beverage for himself, sipping it tentatively.

"Well then it's a good thing it's mine, and not _yours_ then, huh?"


End file.
